The Rabbit and Reaper Diaries
by DigiConjurer
Summary: The end is only the beginning...
1. Suzie: Day 1Episode 1 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 1: Suzie

Episode 1: Delayed Morning Tea Party!

Dear Diary,

Big brother has already taken Princess Pretty Pants. I still don't get why he has to take that stuffed animal with him...

-Suzie


	2. Yamaki: Day 1Episode 1 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 1: Yamaki

Episode 1: Where's the consistency?!

Dear Diary,

It seems more and more these "digimon" keep coming through. Not that I really care. Hypnos will find and destroy them all...

-Yamaki


	3. Suzie: Day 1Episode 1 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 1: Suzie

Episode 1: Just another school day

Dear Diary,

After eating breakfast, I had to get ready for school. It's an all right place, not really my favorite. At least Ai and Mako will hopefully be there.

-Suzie


	4. Yamaki: Day 1Episode 1 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 1: Yamaki

Episode 1: Disturbances

Dear Diary,

Unlike like a usual day, with just a few in-training digimon coming through. There seems to be a flood of rookie and champion digimon. We attempted to destroy what we could, but just seems to never end...

-Yamaki


	5. Suzie: Day 1Episode 1 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 1: Suzie

Episode 1: Weird things

Dear Dairy,

I just got home. School wasn't anything that special, other than two of my classmates just suddenly disappearing before my very eyes and, some weird looking girl occasionally looking into the windows. Every time I pointed her out to the rest of my class, I got this creepy stare. While not certain, I'm pretty sure they were looking possibly into my soul...

-Suzie


	6. Yamaki: Day 1Episode 1 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 1: Yamaki

Episode 1: The one that got away

Dear Diary,

Somehow, we managed to keep them at bay. Except for one. We're still not sure how it got through, but we're having our residential fanfic writer/theorist check into it...

-Yamaki


	7. Suzie: Day 2Episode 2 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Suzie

Episode 2: ?

Dear Diary,

The jester has won. She has taken away our power. Now, I must find what she has taken. No matter what it takes...

-Suzie


	8. Yamaki: Day 2Episode 2 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Yamaki

Episode 2: Vandal

Dear Diary,

Other than some lackluster sleep, last night was all right. But when I woke up, some vandal sneaked in and stole my lighter along with my lunch. Whoever it was, will pay. One does not steal a man's lighter and lunch.

-Yamaki


	9. Suzie: Day 2Episode 2 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Suzie

Episode 2: Present!

Dear Diary,

After getting myself dressed, I found a present on my desk. After tearing it open, finding a second Princess Pretty Pants! Now I can have even larger tea parties!

-Suzie


	10. Yamaki: Day 2Episode 2 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Yamaki

Episode 2: Attack of the taunting clown girl

Dear Diary,

After an unsuccessful search of my apartment, I decided to leave that problem for later. Then some clown girl appears out of nowhere, juggling my lighter! I ask her nicely, only for her to claim that I didn't need it! She then disappeared, thank god. If that had been at hypnos...

-Yamaki


	11. Suzie: Day 2Episode 2 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Suzie

Episode 2: Focus

Dear Diary,

School was alright. Occasionally, the school would disappear and some void would take its place. But, I wasn't able to explore it. If I moved, things reverted back to normal...

-Suzie


	12. Yamaki: Day 2Episode 2 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Yamaki

Episode 2: Work, Work, Work...

Dear Diary,

After that jester disappeared, I headed off to work. Nothing of much interest really happened, just my assistants and I doing our jobs.

-Yamaki


	13. Suzie: Day 2Episode 2 pt 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Suzie

Episode 2: Tea Party!

Dear Diary,

After school, I had a tea party with both Princess Prettypants dolls. Strangely, their was a third doll dressed like some high school boy. After the tea party, I threw it in the trash. I doubt anyone would even notice...

-Suzie


	14. Yamaki: Day 2Episode 2 pt 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 2: Yamaki

Episode 2: Corpse of Me

Dear Diary,

After getting off from work, I got quite a shock. Nailed to the wall, was me. He wasn't quite as handsome, but it didn't matter. Beside my corpse, was a message written from "my own" blood.

They claim you and your friends are immortal. Turns out, you're not.

-TBR

I stared at it for a few minutes. What could it mean? Who is TBR? Finally, why am I ask rhetorical questions in a diary?!


	15. Suzie: Day 3Episode 3 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 3: Suzie

Episode 3: Mysterious E-mail

Dear Diary,

Thank god it's Saturday. I was originally planning on just spending the time just watching TV with Ai and Mako. But, some weird e-mail I got changed those plans.

Meet me at the elementary school playground around lunchtime. Come alone.

-Your Benefactor

While normally I would have just ignored it. I decided to go. It's better than doing nothing.

-Suzie


	16. Yamaki: Day 3Episode 3 pt 1

I don't digimon.

Day 3: Yamaki

Episode 3: One New Message

Dear Diary,

The nerve of people. I was about to settle in for some cartoons with my teddy bear, Cuddles. and some person calls me. I ignored the message for some time and watch my cartoons with Cuddles. Eventually, I checked the message. For some reason, they wanted me to go to the playground around lunch. Reluctantly, I agreed...

-Yamaki


	17. Suzie: Day 3Episode 3 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 3: Suzie

Episode 3: Meeting of Fate

Dear Diary,

Around lunchtime, I headed to the playground. As I got there, I saw someone else. It was an older man, dressed in a business suit. For some reason, we were both heading right towards each other. We both stopped, examining each other. After, we heading into lavender dino thing...

-Suzie


	18. Yamaki: Day 3Episode 3 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 3: Yamaki

Episode 3: Playground of Memories

Dear Diary,

I headed to the playground. There, I find some young girl. As I look at her, something comes to me. This is a prison to hold us back. By who and what purpose, I have no clue...

-Yamaki


	19. Suzie: Day 3Episode 3 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 3: Suzie

Episode 3: Present!

Dear Diary,

After we finished our examinations, we headed into the dino play thing. Either Takoto had left his lunch box behind or we were left a present. It was probably the latter, judging the strange pink device and deck of cards for me and a black device and deck of cards for my new friend...

-Suzie


	20. Yamaki: Day 3Episode 3 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 3: Yamaki

Episode 3: Start of something

Dear Diary,

It's all starting to come together. We were both given a D-arc and some cards. Whoever set the meeting up, wants us to eventually leave this place for parts unknown. Why they would want this is unknown to either Suzie or I...

-Yamaki


	21. Suzie: Day 3Episode 3 pt 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 3: Suzie

Episode 3: Okay then?

Dear Diary,

After the presents, we left the play structure only to get attacked. That's when things got weird. Some weird pale gray skinned man just appeared, challenging us to a battle. Why, I couldn't tell you.

-Suzie


	22. Yamaki: Day 3Episode 3 pt 4

I don't own digimon.

Day 3: Yamaki

Episode 3: Seriously?

Dear Diary,

Whoever is behind this, needs to work on their approach. You just don't send someone to ask if they want to battle. You make them battle for f*** sake!

-Yamaki


	23. Suzie: Day 3Episode 3 pt 5

I don't own digimon.

Day 3: Suzie

Episode 3: Time on our side

Dear Diary,

So, we took the guy on. It wasn't that hard of a fight, but things got strange. We managed to freeze time at one point! Isn't that awesome?

-Suzie


	24. Yamaki: Day 3Episode 3 pt 5

I don't own digimon.

Day 3: Suzie

Episode 3: Time on our side

Dear Diary,

So, we took the guy on. It wasn't that hard of a fight, but things got strange. We managed to freeze time at one point! Isn't that awesome?

-Suzie


	25. Suzie: Day 4Episode 4 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 4: Suzie

Episode 4: A new home for me!

Dear Diary,

The day after our meeting, Yamaki came to my house. More of, he told my parents that I needed to go with him for some reason...

-Suzie


	26. Yamaki: Day 4Episode 4 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 4: Yamaki

Episode 4: No other choice

Dear Diary,

Suzie is with me now. I had to convince her parents first, which was easier than I thought. After, the two of us got into my car and headed off. I had no other choice. If she had stayed, who knows what would have happened to her...

-Yamaki


	27. Suzie: Day 4Episode 4 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 4: Suzie

Episode 4: Hypnos!

Dear Diary,

It didn't take us that long to reach our destination. It was some weird building in the middle of town. There, we made our way to the top floor, where some people were waiting to meet with us.

-Suzie


	28. Yamaki: Day 4Episode 4 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 4: Yamaki

Episode 4: A plan

Dear Diary,

We got to Hypnos sooner than I expected. We then made our way in and headed towards the top floor. We were meeting with the monster makers, the ones who started this wave of "digimon". More of, they're just puppets for the true evil...

-Yamaki


	29. Suzie: Day 4Episode 5

I don't own digimon.

Day 4: Suzie

Episode 5: Boring!

Dear Diary,

Yamaki forced me to sit in at a meeting. It was pretty boring. So, I froze time and found myself a marker. Which I used to improve the faces of those sitting there.

-Suzie


	30. Yamaki: Day 4Episode 5

I don't own digimon.

Day 4: Yamaki

Episode 5: A plan of action

Dear Diary,

Here's the plan. We're going to head to the digital world and find whoever did this. Simple as that!

-Yamaki


	31. Suzie: Day 5Episode 6 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 5: Suzie

Episode 6: Onward Aoshima!

Dear Diary,

Today is the big day! We're going to some other world, hopefully getting the answers we seek. However, Yamaki is still mad at me...

-Suzie


	32. Yamaki: Day 5Episode 6 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 5: Yamaki

Episode 6: A new world

Dear Diary,

It is time.

-Yamaki


	33. Suzie: Day 5Episode 6 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 5: Suzie

Episode 6: We're here

Dear Diary,

We made it! Now onto new adventures!


	34. Yamaki: Day 5Episode 6 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 5: Yamaki

Episode 6: Each Step

Dear Diary,

We must be quick. If we aren't, who knows what we'll be swept up into...

-Yamaki


	35. Suzie: Day 5Episode 6 pt 3

I don't digimon.

Day 5: Suzie

Episode 6: Meeting some locals

Dear diary,

Now that we're here, we met some pumpkins. They were nice conversation holders.

-Suzie


	36. Yamaki: Day 5Episode 6 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Yamaki

Episode 6: Pumpkins

Dear Diary,

Suzie talked to some pumpkins. For some reason, they talked back. What the f***.

-Yamaki


	37. Suzie: Day 6Episode 7 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Suzie

Episode 7: It's a Trap!

Dear Diary,

Turns out, the pumpkins were cannibals! Thankfully, we were able to use our powers to defeat them!

-Suzie


	38. Yamaki: Day 6Episode 7 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Yamaki

Episode 7: Of Course!

Dear Diary,

I really want to kill Suzie right now. Somehow, she managed to get us captured by human-eating pumpkins. How? You tell me!

-Yamaki


	39. Suzie: Day 6Episode 7 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Suzie

Episode 7: The journey ahead

Dear Diary,

We stocked up on supplies. It was Yamaki's idea, but I helped. On a strange note, the remaining pumpkins now idolize us as gods...

-Suzie


	40. Yamaki: Day 6Episode 7 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Yamaki

Episode 7: The road ahead

Dear Diary,

They claimed the two of us were gods, protectors of the innocent. They've forgotten, not that it would've helped...

-Yamaki


	41. Suzie: Day 6Episode 7 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Suzie

Episode 7: Respect your elders

Dear Diary,

We've finally left the town of pumpkins. Hopefully, we're on the right path. Yamaki attempted to scary. They're coming.

-Suzie


	42. Yamaki: Day 6Episode 7 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 6: Yamaki

Episode 7: My Fault

Dear Diary,

I accidentally scared Suzie. We were by some rocks. I went behind them in order to hide our supplies. When I came back, I caught Suzie off guard. That's sort of when things went weird. Suzie just fell to the ground and began convulsing, speaking of angels coming down...

-Yamaki


	43. Suzie: Day 7Episode 8 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 7: Suzie

Episode 8: Clarity

Dear Diary,

We did this to us. No, to them. We sealed her away, hoping that would be the end of her. And yet, we were wrong...

-Suzie


	44. Yamaki: Day 7Episode 8 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 7: Yamaki

Episode 8: Understanding

Dear Diary,

I listened to Suzie. While most of what she spoke made no coherent sense, it could lead to something useful.

Or lead us to our deaths.

-Yamaki


	45. Suzie: Day 7Episode 8 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 7: Suzie

Episode 8: Time and Space

Dear Diary,

We spent the rest of the day discussing our powers and making up funny superhero names like "Jestery and The Black Cat". Also, Yamaki seems more at ease now, I hope.

-Suzie


	46. Yamaki: Day 7Episode 8 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 7: Yamaki

Episode 8: Suzie is just Suzie

Dear Diary,

I have decided tea parties and discussions of time and space do not mix, whatsoever. And yet, it's good to at least try. Also, my superhero name is "The Reaper".

-Yamaki


	47. Suzie: Day 8Episode 9

I don't own digimon.

Day 8: Suzie

Episode 9: The journey continues

Dear Diary,

We headed on once again. Now, the cannibalistic pumpkins are back. So, we fought them off. They don't seem to give up.

-Suzie


	48. Yamaki: Day 8Episode 9

I don't own digimon.

Day 8: Yamaki

Episode 9: Nonsensical Calendar

Dear Diary,

One moment, it's the summer. And now, it's fall. Make up your goddamn mind!

-Yamaki


	49. Suzie: Day 9Episode 10 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 9: Suzie

Episode 10: Goblins!

Dear Diary,

We met someone new today. The person in question, was a goblin. So, it was a crapshoot.

-Suzie


	50. Yamaki: Day 9Episode 10 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 9: Yamaki

Episode 10: Suzie the monster magnet

Dear Diary,

So, we met a goblin. Big whoop. I swear, Suzie is a monster magnet.

-Yamaki


	51. Suzie: Day 9Episode 10 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 9: Suzie

Episode 10: Was it awesome or was it _awesome_?

Dear Diary,

After meeting our new friend, we found a dead body. It was some high school student, dressed in a olive green hoodie...

-Suzie


	52. Yamaki: Day 9Episode 10 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 9: Yamaki

Episode 10: Okay then

Dear Diary,

So, we found a dead body. Whoopy doo. This world can't get any f******* better!

-Yamaki


	53. Suzie: Day 9Episode 10 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 9: Suzie

Episode 10: Burial

Dear Diary,

We gave the corpse a proper burial, even if Yamaki didn't want too.

-Suzie


	54. Yamaki: Day 9Episode 10 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 9: Yamaki

Episode 10: Diagreement

Dear Diary,

Every corpse doesn't need a burial. Mind you, he probably should be buried in the rocks.

-Yamaki


	55. Suzie: Day 10Episode 11 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 10: Suzie

Episode 11: You call that a Mastemon?

Dear Diary,

Some Maid thing appeared in front of us. Claimed to work for the jester. also claimed to be a mastemon, whatever that is.

-Suzie


	56. Yamaki: Day 10Episode 11 pt 1

I don't own digimon.

Day 10: Yamaki

Episode 11: Almost the End?

Dear Diary,

Hopefully, this is the end. Doubt it, though.

-Yamaki


	57. Suzie: Day 10Episode 11 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 10: Suzie

Episode 11: 5 out of 10

Dear Diary,

The tea party was alright, even if we haven't met the jester yet.

-Suzie


	58. Yamaki: Day 10Episode 11 pt 2

I don't own digimon.

Day 10: Yamaki

Episode 11: Seriously?

Dear Diary,

So we had another tea party. whoopee doo.

-Yamaki


	59. Suzie: Day 10Episode 11 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 10: Suzie

Episode 11: Job Offer

Dear Diary,

We finally met with the jester. Strangely, she offered us our jobs back. Along with that, she briefed us on the coming threat.

I took the offer.


	60. Yamaki: Day 10Episode 11 pt 3

I don't own digimon.

Day 10: Yamaki

Episode 11: Only the beginning...

Dear Diary,

And so, we have reached the end...

Not.


	61. Suzie: Day 15ALD ch 64

I don't digimon.

Day 15: Suzie

Angel and Lion Diaries ch 64: Gathering of Allies

Dear Diary,

I traveled to a new "world" for the first time. It was like the one I came from, yet different. All the humans were digimon now, with Jeri as their ruler...

-Suzie


	62. Yamaki: Day 15ALD ch 64

I don't own digimon.

Day 15: Yamaki

Angel & Lion Diaries ch 64: Waiting

Dear Diary,

Kikki arrived. However, Suzie isn't here yet...

-Yamaki


	63. Suzie: Day 17

I don't own digimon.

Day 17: Suzie

Dear Diary,

The time has come...

-Suzie


	64. Yamaki: Day 17

I don't own digimon.

Day 17: Yamaki

Dear Diary,

They're almost her. It's time for war...

-Yamaki


End file.
